The Green-Eyed Vampire
by Mem0ry
Summary: Things changed when Akane suddenly got a burst of confidence and ended up being the one to survive the Vampire City and escape. Yuu was captured by the Vampire Queen and is now a vampire. What will happen as these two meet again? What will all change that now Akane is the survivor of Hyakuya Experiments? Akane-centric, Yuu-vampire
1. Prologue

She ran and ran. She didn't dare look back because she didn't want to risk getting caught. How did it end like this?

 _Mika_

 _Yuu-kun_

Akane wept as she ran down the tunnel, angrily dabbing at her eyes to rid herself of the tears. She continued to run even though her heart told her to go back, she knew she couldn't go back no matter what. They had given her this chance and she couldn't blow it or else they all would have died in vain. Before she knew it, she was running in snow, not the dirt and mud and she didn't notice until her dress got caught on a twig and she tripped, falling facefirst into the white cold ground. She stood up shakily as she looked out in front of her at the city that was completely deserted and destroyed.

 _Yuu-kun, Mika, I made it._ she thought as the memories of what just happened a little while ago hit her again.

 _Mika and Yuu led Akane and the others through the pipes and out of the Vampire city, all the way to white marble stairs that led to a pure white platform. Mika raised his hand to his lips and watched as the guards walked past the door that led to the outside world. Yuu then motioned with his head for us to go when the guards passed fully. All 8 of us started striding to the exit from this dreaded world, the way out was in sight. She was so happy and proud of Mika for getting them out of here with his map. He saved them all._

 _A disturbing chuckle filled the air as a vampire stepped into view. He was a noble Akane noticed with white silver hair and matching clothes. He had black shoulder pads and a red bow on his neck where the laces fell down to his waist. The overcoat he had on was unbuttoned, showing the button up suit underneath it. His legs were covered in stockings that went up to his mid-thigh and were black as night. He had a disturbing smirk on his angled face that made Akane freeze in fear._

 _"I've been waiting, my poor little lambs," he said as he stood in front of them with one hand on his hip. He gazed at them like a predator would a lone gazelle with a smirk on his lips. Akane had never been more scared in her life and it clearly showed. "Yes that face, the face humans make when their hopes are suddenly ripped away. This is why I play this game, to see the look on your faces." he finished as he stood straight, showing his 6-foot height as Mika stiffened next to them._

 _"Game?" Mika quickly tried to take out his map but it was blown away by a gust caused by the noble in front of them. The noble himself had gotten behind them due to a dash of speed with Ako in his hands. They looked on as the noble sucked on as Ako's blood as Akane watched drops of the red liquid hit the floor. After a few seconds, he dropped her to the floor on said drops of blood. "Aww, she died already." said the White-haired noble as he looked down at her small dead body in disappointment._

 _"Damn you!" yelled Yuu as he took out the pistol and shot at the Noble, the Noble swiftly dodged as Yuu kept shooting at him. Yuu looked around as the Noble disappeared from sight, far too fast for his untrained eyes to see._

 _"Hey, isn't that my gun?" questioned the noble as Yuu flipped around and stared at the vampire behind him. They were being toyed with, Yuu realized. If he could get behind him that fast he could easily kill all of us, we can't just stand here. "Not only did you steal the map, but the gun as well? I'm impressed, you are smarter than most." Yuu growled and shot at the man as he tilted his head around the bullet. "Oh? Do you still have the will to fight? Here is a hope for you, that map was the real one. That door behind you is the way to the real world for you humans. Once you get out, it would be much harder for me to chase you and you would probably escape. I wonder if you will make it that far?" The noble questioned seemingly to himself there at the end as he looked down in thought._

 _Yuu seized the opportunity and shot the gun into the air, startling the children behind him. "Run!" he screamed at them as they hugged Mika tighter. "Now!" he yelled as he shot the gun again. This convinced them as they made a mad dash for the door while Mika and Yuu stood their ground._

 _"I told you." said the noble as he started sprinting for the running children._

 _"We gotta hold him back!" Yuu said to Mika as both nodded. However, before both could do anything they watched the Noble leap over them and dash past Chihiro with his claws held out. He slashed right through her neck as blood flew through the air, Chihiro is now dead just like Ako. Akane watched him land with his hand still outstretched before he twirled with unnatural elegance and killed Fumie as well in his swirling death with his razor sharp nails._

 _He flicked back around and bent his body to impossible lengths as he beheaded Taichi. Akane watched as the head of her little brother flew through the air. She heard Mika shout something but she didn't notice as she simply kept staring into the lifeless eyes of Taichi. She was snapped out of her comatose state by more blood and when she glanced up she saw the noble stick his hand right through Kota's neck._

 _It was at that moment when he turned and looked at her with a predatory smirk that she realized she was the last of the 6 in his path. She shied away as he took a step towards her. She heard Yuu-kun yell her name and it filled her with a fight to live. She couldn't die here like cattle she needed to live, tell Yuu how much she loved him and she still needed to have a family with Yuu. And with this new energy, she ducked under the swing the vampire sliced at her. She heard a gunshot and saw the noble thump over. She couldn't believe it they did it, they made it. "Yuu-kun!" she shouted in joy as she turned around and saw something that made her heart stop._

 _The vampire queen was walking towards them. Her pink hair fluttering in the wind behind her as she walked calmly as the clouds on a summer day. "Run!" she screamed as she saw the confusion on their faces before the queen reappeared behind the two boys gripping both of their neck's in a vice-like grip, stopping them from doing anything. She watched Yuu drop his gun so he could claw at the hand holding his throat as Mika did the same thing._

 _"Run... Akane... chan!" Yuu choked out as Akane's heart told her to say while her mind said to run and don't look back, her mind won. She turned around and ran with all the speed she possessed in her lithe body and she never looked back as she ran up the stairs. Never looked back as she heard the gunshot. And never looked back as she listened to the evil laughter._

She was shaken out of her thoughts and memories by a voice. "Good she's here just like the prophecy said." spoke a masculine voice as she pivoted on her heel to see a man and two women in dark clothing. She looked up at the man as he seemed to be in charge, she would usually run, but not only did she have no strength they weren't vampire's. "One of the test subjects, from the Hyakuya Laboratories that destroyed Japan, appeared." The man took down his hood to reveal a head of dark shaggy hair and dark violet eyes.

"Little girl, we're going to use you in order to get rid of the vampires." she couldn't hold it in anymore. She let the tears flow from her eyes as she sobbed and walked forward and hugged the tall man around the waist, knocking both of us over, drawing a shocked gasp from the man. "I'll do it!" she choked as she continued to cry. "I'll kill them all..." she finished as she cried in the snow.

* * *

Krul Looked down at the two boys who glared at her defiantly. She realized they would be good vampires for her. "Why are you playing with the Seraph's Ferid no Bathory?" she questioned as said man chuckled before rising, the gunshot in the side of his head seemingly gone with nothing but the blood on the side of his head. The boy's under her heels squirmed even harder as the man walked over.

"I simply wanted to play with our sheep," he said with his natural smirk as Krul growled at him. He walked a little bit closer and she backhanded him, sending him flying a hundred feet before he hit a wall. She huffed as she looked down at the boys below her "You both are quite handsome, I think a vampire who is a Seraph would be very handy." she said as she leaned down and bit her tongue and let the blood leak into Yuu's mouth as she latched her own mouth onto his. He was forced to drink the iron tasting liquid as he squirmed as hard as he could. Out of the corner of his eyes saw Mika grab the gun and bring it up to his own head.

"I refuse to become one of them, bye Yuu-chan," spoke Mika as he pulled the trigger. Yuu watched the blood and brain matter fly as his best friend fell over dead. He watched transfixed as the blood pooled around Mika's lifeless body and the blood spread into a puddle. He watched the crimson liquid and for some reason he had the odd want to drink it but he refused. He was too shocked as he thought of his brother left him alone to face these problems.

Now he was forever alone a vampire. He laid there as he briefly notices Krul get off of him and walk over to Mika's body. "Shame, he was so pretty," she said as she kicked his body with the edge of her foot. "I can't believe you let one leave Bathory." she hissed as she rounded on the Silver-haired man. He smiled in his disgusting and antagonizing way. Krul lunged at the man and fought him.

Yuu crawled over and sat in the blood as he cradled Mika's head. He couldn't bring himself to cry oddly enough. His family had left him and he doesn't cry, he didn't know if it was because of he still in shock or if it was because he had never thought of them as a family. A ghost of a smile came to his face as he remembered how Akane escaped and it brought him happiness to know Akane was safe and free. He hoped she never saw him like this, he didn't want to be called a monster by her most of all.

Krul walked over and put a hand on Yuu's shoulder. "Come, let us go," she spoke as Yuu simply nodded and followed behind her to his future as a vampire, away from his family.

 **This was the prologue for Green-Eyed Vampire this will be Akane-centric and I hope this is well-appreciated.**


	2. 4 Years Later

**The previous chapter was very short but also the prologue so, in my opinion, it was a good length, but you should expect future chapters to be as long as this usually maybe a bit longer.**

* * *

Akane smirked as she looked down at the demon. It was in the middle of the room with an ax that did not look like it fit for the human it had possessed small frame. "Umm Akane-chan we shouldn't be here." spoke a nervous voice from behind her. She couldn't stand him, it wasn't his fault but his name reminded her so much of Yuu's and he called her Akane-chan, it hurt her heart every time she heard it.

"This guy doesn't look too strong. Besides, how am I going to kill all of the vampires if I can't even take on a demon? I am so getting that weapon!" and with that, she leaped over the railing making Shinoa groan behind her as she fell into a roll at the bottom.

"Yoichi go get the Moon Demon company!" Shinoa commanded as she walked down the stairs to Akane. Yoichi didn't waste any time and darted off to go get help.

Meanwhile, Akane had run through the maze of weapons surrounding the demon and was now not 10 feet from it. She took a deep breath before running forward and before she even took three steps the demon sliced at her as she ducked under it and slid forward. Now that she was behind it, she grabbed the weapon and was immediately knocked unconscious by the demon going into her mind.

Inside her mind, Akane was in the room they all shared as children in the Vampire City. She was sitting alone at the eating table and she guessed the others were asleep. She got up to go to bed before she felt arms hug her from behind and be pulled against someone's body. She blushed when she realized it was Yuu. "Akane-chan I'm scared," he said as all happiness drained from Akane's face. The Yuu she had known never shared his feelings and always tried to shoulder everything on his own.

She ripped herself out of his arms and glared at him. "Yuu doesn't get scared!" she hissed at the demon who had cloaked itself in Yuu's body. It was so tempting, to go back and hug Yuu. He felt so nice, even if it was a demon she longed for and missed him and the other children. Yuu the most though, as she thought of him every day wondering what would have happened differently if she had saved them from the queen. She wanted to be loved by Yuu more than anything but she knew she couldn't give into the demon, no matter what.

She lashed out at it and hit it right in the face. The thing stumbled back a little bit before smirking as it disappeared before everything went black.

Akane blinked as she woke up she saw the worried face of both Yoichi and Shinoa. Shinoa's seemed more shocked than anything though, as she gaped at the brunette. "Impossible... You woke up naturally. This never happens, let alone on people's first demon." she mumbled as Akane sat up and stared at the Purple-haired girl. She hated and liked Shinoa, she was kind of like a sister, always teasing her about things and being annoying all the time. But she knew the girl did it for fun.

"So I get the ax right?" she asked as she looked at the ax with a gleam in her eye. With that cursed weapon she would be able to kill so many vampires, and then she would be one step closer to avenging Mika and Yuu. A hand waved itself in front of her face though, as she blinked and looked up at the person possessing the hand.

"You may have beat the demon but that is not your weapon. It is used as a practice weapon, and I am sure once I tell Lieutenant Colonel you would be able to get into Cursed Gear training," she said as Akane got an even more dangerous gleam in her eye than the previous one. She pumped a fist at the prospect of getting Cursed Gear as she got up and started walking out of the room with the other two.

* * *

She wasn't sure what she should expect when she saw Guren teaching, but him leaning back in his chair, seemingly asleep sounded about right. She smiled fondly as she saw Guren. He was the closest thing she had to a father and he was the kindest man she had ever had the privilege to know. He always helped her when she had nightmares and he trained her for the three years. She remembered what they said when they found her, _"We are going to use you"_ but she liked to think Guren had a bit of a soft spot for her and she would always be grateful for the man, however, at moments like this he irritated her to no end.

"Taichou?" coughed Shinoa as Guren lazily popped an eye open as he took in the three of them. He nodded as he stood up from his laying position.

"The reason for my rare presence in your class is because we have two new students, Akane Hyakuya and Yoichi Saotome. You two, go find a seat somewhere." he said as all three passed them, with Akane muttering a 'baka' under her breath as she passed him. He shrugged as he turned to Sayuri with an expectant look on his face. She gave a nod as she turned to the class. However, before she could start instructing with Guren supervising her teaching ability, they noticed Akane standing over an asleep Kimizuki.

"Move," she said as the figure snored at her. She didn't like being ignored so she decided to be a pain in his ass literally and kicked the chair out from beneath him. The boy awoke with a groan and a growl as he took the book off his face to reveal a pink-haired boy with glasses. He scowled at her but got up a moment later and sat back down in his chair.

She walked past where he used to be propped up and regrettably sat next to him. It was sadly the only spot left for her so she sat here. Sayuri took that as her queue and started class.

* * *

Later that day Guren was sitting in his office doing paperwork when Kimizuki walked into his office unannounced. "May I have a word, Guren Taichou?" he asked as he walked forward.

"No, and knock on people's doors before entering," he said in his annoying, witty, asshole reply. To his credit, Kimizuki didn't even bat an eye at the way he was disregarded and walked to Guren's desk. "It's regarding the Cursed Gear Aptitude Test a week from now, I am going to be granted a tryout for the top-ranked 'Black Demon Series' right?" he asked confidently with an undertone of shyness in his voice. He hadn't had fun in a while so Guren continued to mess with the boy.

"I said don't come in," he spoke without looking up from his papers. Kimizuki continued on, not any less determined.

"I should have the best grades in all subjects." he badgered at Guren. The Dark-haired man let out a sigh as he finally turned in his chair and regarded the boy.

"Why are you in such a hurry to seek power?" he asked while setting down his papers and looking up at the boy.

Kimizuki seemed thrown off by the question but answered like you would expect someone whose basically raised to listen to your superiors. "Why would you ask, the army has all the intel about my..." Guren didn't like his answer as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course, we know. You need money to cure your sister that's infected with the Apocalypse Virus. If you join the Moon Demon Company you get unlimited treatment or disenchantment that is unavailable to the public. But, as you are now, you won't perform well enough to become part of the Moon Demon Company. Cursed Gear feeds on people's lust and you currently lust for any way to save your sister, it will feed off that like a dead carcass and the Cursed Gear will possess you." he said seriously but it seemed Kimizuki didn't get the hint and got a boisterous smirk.

"I bet no one other than me that is my age can," he said as Guren copied his smirk. "Akane broke free from a demon once, that is more than you of course." he took pleasure in the shock that replaced the cocky look on the boy's face. He decided to rub some salt in the wound. "And she has friends to help her too." he finished with a smirk as Kimizuki exploded in anger.

"Bullshit! I'm stronger compared to her..." he was cut off by an irritated Guren. The boy had cut into his free time and those papers he actually needed to get done. And, he could barely hear his music over the annoying Pink-haired boy. And even though he would never say it, he was rather protective of Akane and the boy making fun of her riled him up slightly.

"You need more than just power! You need friends to watch your back. Stop trying to take it all on your shoulders. If you don't, then when a demon possesses you," he unsheathed his sword a little as black smoke started coming from his blade. He decided on scaring the boy into submission, maybe that will make him go away. "If you don't, the demon will take you in and won't give you back." he finished as his sword's smoke enveloped the whole room, turning it a dark purple mixed with a black, making it look similar to tar is it seemingly swallowed everything in sight.

Kimizuki watched in fear as sweat formed on his brow. He saw Guren get enveloped in a pillar of the black smoke to the point only his chest and face were visible. "Desperation and rage are Demons' favorites. In your current state, your lust will swallow you and you'll end up a real demon," he spoke ominously as Kimizuki watched in a bit of fear. "Now leave." he finished as Kimizuki did not need to be told twice as he darted out of the room with all of the speed he had.

Guren resheathed his sword as all of the tar-like substance went away. "Damn gaki's," he said as his music resumed and he went back to his papers.

* * *

Guren's class stood in an arena with Sayuri at a balcony in front of them. "Okay class, in preparation for next week Cursed Gear application Test, I'll be judging your you can't get results here, You won't be able to take the Cursed Gear Aptitude Test, so give it your best," she said with a beaming smile as Shinoa, Yoichi, Akane, and Kimizuki stood in the back Yoichi looked down with a frown on his mouth.

"I-I wonder if I am up for it," he mumbled as he thought about how physically he wasn't too adapt. Shinoa and the others glanced at him but none said anything as they didn't really know what to do with a confidence lacking kid. ' _Yuu would'_ thought Akane sadly as she remembered how on even the worst days Yuu could make everyone have a smile on his face. She smiled fondly at the memories.

Shinoa glanced over and saw Akane smiling fondly. She had seen that look a few times now on Akane's face and it concerned her. It reminded her of her look when she thought of her sister. She would ask Guren about it later, she decided as she paid attention to Sayuri.

"Today, I'll be checking your cooperativeness training. So, pick a partner," she said as everyone started flitting around to their friends or to someone for a companion. Akane picked Shinoa and told Yoichi to pick Kimizuki because he was strong and needed a partner.

Akane and Shinoa glanced around as everyone stood in pairs. "So, why are you here?" asked Akane as she looked over at Shinoa. She didn't know much about the small violet-haired girl, other than the fact she was keeping an eye on her for Guren she knew nothing.

"I have a demanding family," she said, revealing nothing yet answering the question at the same time. Akane smiled sadly at the girl next to her. Shinoa tried to hide everything away but she knew she was probably hurting on the inside. _Guess we have that in common_ thought Akane grimly as Sayuri walked to the railing of the balcony above.

"I'll be scoring you, so put on your game face!" she finished with a smile as white humanoid machines came out of the walls next to them. Akane turned to Shinoa to try and get a plan done. "I say we just run away from it until we're done," she said as Shinoa shrugged next to her as the two girls set off into a jog while maintaining their distance with the machines.

Now that she got a closer look, Akane realized they were Army Curse machines. They were machines with low-tier demons in them so that the machine was controlled, and therefore was the demon. This continued for a minute until Sayuri suddenly stopped the exercise and spoke into her microphone. "Kimizuki, come to the hospital ward immediately. Your sister suddenly took a turn for the worse!" she finished as all eyes turned to Kimizuki. He cursed under his breath before lifting his head to look at Sayuri.

"I apologize. Please don't worry and resume the training," he said, drawing a worried glance from Akane but other than that nothing happened. Sayuri simply nodded before resuming the practice as the machines resumed their movements and the Exam continued. Akane and Shinoa simply continued to jog around the arena, only once coming into close contact with a machine, and Akane had grabbed Shinoa out of the way, but other than that no problems.

Akane walked down the halls as she left class. She suddenly stopped in the middle of her walk as she glanced up the nearby stairs with a somewhat longing look before smiling and continuing her walk yet in a different direction of her apartment as she jogged to the Market area. She found the place she was looking for relatively easy and ran into the shop.

* * *

Guren was sitting in his chair in peace as he listened to the record that used to belong to his lover Mahiru. His thoughts turned somewhat somber as he instinctively gripped his sword and pulled it from its sheath a tad bit. Black smoke surrounded him and enveloped him in a perfect cloak of darkness. In here he liked to imagine she was still there with him, normal, human. He had been against her making the weapons but she hadn't listened, she had simply kissed him and said she was a Hiiragi, she couldn't die.

And there she appeared, her long violet hair falling down to her knees, framing her petite face as she smiled at him. Then he saw the red eyes that reminded him she was a demon now but he couldn't care less at this point, he simply needed to know she wasn't gone. He just wanted to see her again and hold her. Shinoa reminded him so much of her sister it hurt, from her hair all the way to her witty and sarcastic attitude.

Mahiru walked around his desk and put a hand on his cheek and he shut his eyes and let himself imagine, imagines that in this ruined world he could have some happiness. He leaned up to kiss her as his mind kept pumping imaginations into him as he simply needed to feel her again, hear her talk to him. But alas, it was not to happen as he got within a centimeter from her lips before she backed away.

"Someone's coming." was all she said as he opened his eyes reluctantly and only saw the darkness surrounding his room emanating from his sword. He sighed as he sheathed it, making the smoke go away as he sat down, a mere moment before a brown-haired girl bounded through his door. "Haven't I told you to knock brat?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

She pouted at him before bounding over and plopping herself right on his desk with a bag in her arms. "But I brought you curry and everything," she whined as she brought out a bowl of the stuff making Guren frown. His will did not last long at the sight of his favorite food though, as he sighed and sat up and accepted the bowl and spoon she gave him.

"5 minutes," he grumbled as he took off the lid and dug into the bowl with gusto. She pouted even further as she got out her own bowl and spoon and opened it herself. "You're so mean to me Tou-san." she continued to pout as the man simply shrugged again with a grunt as he continued to ravish his bowl of soup. They continued in silence as the record played and they ate in comfortable silence. The Dark-haired man finally glanced up. "Why are you here anyway brat?" he asked as she rolled her eyes at what he called her.

"Can't you call me something else?" she questioned as he simply stared blankly back at her making her pout return full-force. "It is so wrong for me to see the man who raised me for so long?" she asked as he frowned at the shy look on her face. After taking her under his wing and raising her, he found out certain things like, the boy she loved was left behind in Vampire City, She hates sweets, She hated vampires, and she was shy when she was hiding something.

He sighed again as he set down his half-finished bowl on the desk next to her as he realized he wouldn't touch it for a while. He realized in the back of his head all of this sighing made him feel old but he shook it off, he would forever remain young and that was the end of that. "What's wrong Akane?" he asked as she simply kept eating her curry.

"I had a nightmare." he mentally cursed at this. She almost never had nightmares but when they did happen, god have mercy on his soul. Her nightmares always had something to do with the Vampires doing something to the Yuu boy and she would get so sad and guilt-ridden because she didn't know if the nightmare was real or not.

He let out a drawn exhausted sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized he was going to have to be soft for her. He runs a hand through his already unruly hair and stands to the point where he is looking down at the brunette. She had changed practically none since he found her, her braid still reached down to the bottom of her chest and now laid over her breast which had grown with the girl. And now she wore JIDA uniform with the traditional black skirt ending at mid-thigh with black socks reaching her mid-shin.

He moved his curry out of the way as he sat down next to her on the desk and he barely held back the urge to sigh as he glanced down at his hands. He had never been good at this sentimental shit, his father hadn't exactly been around for it and his mother was still an enigma so he was really going off of the love Mahiru showed him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into his embrace.

"I am not going to say some shit like, 'It'll all be okay' or 'You're gonna find him someday' or some other happily ever after shit because you and I both know that doesn't happen for people like us in this shitty world right?" he asked as he felt her hesitantly nod against him. "So, I am going to say what I always say when you have a nightmare and what _she_ always said to me. _'Never look in the darkness, always look for the light in front of you.'_ and I don't think Yuu is in front of you. But who knows maybe he will be but you can't see him yet so just keep moving forward. Can you do that for me?" she again nodded against him. He smiled as he kissed the top of her hair, making her blush slightly at the affection he showed. "Thanks, kiddo," he whispered as he picked up his curry and sat back in his chair.

The smile on Akane's face didn't leave for the rest of the night as she and Guren spent the rest of the night talking about random things and enjoying each others company. They may never gain back their loved ones, but they can still try and have a sense of normalcy in this ruined world.

* * *

Yuu listened to the clack of his boots against the marble as he walked down the hallway. He had been informed Krul and the other nobles were at some kind of meeting so he decided to at least pop in and see what it was. He finally came to the open mahogany doors as he walked in and heard a loud voice and quickly gathered that everyone was being told something about humans.

 _"The Japanese Imperial Demon Army has been gaining an alarming amount of strength as of recently and they have been taking more and more Vampire settlements. If this continues, we Vampires will be backed into a corner like a rat in a trap."_ spoke the woman down at the stage as she spoke to the crowd of people in seats below him. He glanced over and noticed Ferid waving at him with a smile. He acknowledged the man with a nod as, even though the man had killed the other orphans and cause Mika's death, he couldn't bring himself to hate the man.

After Ferid had convinced him to drink human blood, the man had become more tolerable and Yuu even found himself chuckling with the man occasionally.

 _Yuu was walking down the hall when he saw Ferid and a small child round the corner in front of him. His eyes flicked to the boy's throat as he could smell and sense the blood running through him. He licked his lips as he looked away from the little boy, suddenly finding the wall next to him very fascinating. He hoped Ferid simply passed by with the boy, but it seemed fate was not on his side today._

 _Just as they passed each other Ferid stopped the boy with a hand on his shoulder as he tilted his head over his shoulder. "Oh Yuu-kun?" he called the young man as said green-eyed vampire sighed before turning and folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. Unkown to the younger man, Ferid had seen Yuu's eyes flick over and the pure hunger in his eyes. This cattle next to him was a small price to pay in exchange for Yuu becoming a fully-fledged vampire. "Would you like some blood?" he questioned while making an obvious show of the boy next to him._

 _Yuu growled as his eyes betrayed him as they looked at the small boy's throat in hunger. "No." he got out through gritted teeth as he flicked his eyes back up to Ferid. The silver-haired man simply smirked as he shrugged the child's shirt to the side, exposing his neck even more than it was before, to the point where Yuu could see the juncture, that vampires called the 'Sweet Spot' where they could get the most blood out of a person._

 _"Are you sure?" he taunted Yuu as the green-eyed youth couldn't take his eyes away from the little boy's neck at this point and was in a state of paralysis as he stared at it. 'Now' Ferid thought with a feral smirk as he brought up a sharp fingernail and cut the boy lightly on the neck making him wince. It wasn't a deep cut, just enough to make blood trickle out and that was the purpose. And it did its job perfectly._

 _Yuu couldn't take it anymore as his hunger became so bad he literally collapsed halfway to the boy- no not a boy, cattle. He sunk his fangs into its neck while sitting on his knees in front of it as he sucked. The small boy had died in three seconds from the amount Yuu was sucking but Yuu didn't notice or care. His 4-year long hunger was finally being sated and it was so good to finally be sated. The blood tasted so sweet, like a perfect glass of tea on a hot summer day. He knew he shouldn't but he continued sucking for about 30 seconds._

 _Ferid smirked next to the man as he watched. He was shocked though when the now fully-fledged vampire literally threw the corpse away as he leaped to his feet and stared him in the eye, this in itself was not shocking the fact the boy's eyes were still their vibrant green was the part that threw off Ferid. "I NEED MORE. WHERE-" he cut himself off as he saw a nearby passing group of children, about 6 of them not even 10 years old._

 _In Yuu's hunger addled mind he never even registered the fact that he was going to basically do the same thing Ferid had done to the Hyakuya family but he didn't care. He just needed more of the sweet nectar for his vast hunger as he quickly cut down all 6 of them, only two of them having the chance to shriek before they were killed and added to the body pile for Yuu's feast._

He wasn't proud of what he had done to those children, but he had noticed he was much stronger and his conscious was much clearer now that he has come to terms with what he is. "And that is why we will eliminate the Japanese Imperial Demon Army! With the Seraph on our side, we shall destroy the opposition and bring peace back to vampires for Japan." Krul spoke as she landed next to the previous speaker while pointing up at Yuu in the stands. He frowned slightly as he noticed every vampire turned to him and clapped and cheered for the Green-eyed vampire. He noticed this was one of the times Krul had told him to show off his power to appease the people.

His eyes became black with Yellow iris's and black pupils as he grew massive pure black feathered wings out of his back as the cheering and clapping increased tenfold as they cheered for him in every possible. He noticed Krul giving him a pleased smile as he sighed, he did this for her because she had taught him how to use this power and had helped him for the past few years now.

He shuddered inwardly as he remembered the training they had pushed him through to learn and master this form. He, of course, had never used his full power against something, but at half power, he had fought Krul to a standstill and he thought that was amazing, as, without the power of the Salt King, he could only fight Crowley to a standstill.

 _Krul and Yuu and Ferid stood in a field out on the surface as they stood there in thought. They had brought Yuu up here to try and train him in his Seraph mode since it would give him a massive power boost and he would be their ace in the hole against the humans. Everyone knew Yuu was an excellent swordsman and he was still very young and would only get better with time, but with his Seraph form, he would be unstoppable so they had gotten all of the Vampire Progenitor council to watch. Even Urd was here IN PERSON to watch the following._

 _The other important progenitors were watching from their holovids but Urd arriving had shocked everyone to a deathly state. And, after exchanging pleasantries with Krul, Urd had gotten a fair distance away and was watching with the others as the three vampires stood there. Urd realized this was not going anywhere and had an idea for activating the Seraph inside him._

 _The tanned man strode over to the three as Yuu tensed in the presence of his superior. Urd simply smiled and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Ease up boy, you have the potential to lead us into the golden era here, I have hope in you. Besides you are a vampire, we have an eternity to discover how to activate your ability." the man smiled, easing the Green-eyed vampire._

 _Yuu had discovered a little while back that all the Progenitors were rather nice, even Ferid when he wanted to be. However, he had never met Lest Karr, Nix, Lucar, or Stefano. But, he had heard all of them were rather unpleasant to be even in the vicinity of so he didn't mind too much._

 _Urd glanced at the two older Vampires, "May I add my input Krul?" he asks as she nods, perfectly fine with the superior vampire's wisdom. "I believe it might be an emotional trigger, so if anything causes him, pain, envy, or desire I would suggest those since they are the strongest." he finished as Ferid nodded rapidly as he turned Yuu to him to behind the attempt. Krul and Urd both backed off since they knew of Yuu's past with Ferid and that Ferid was the best way to get under the boy's skin with the knowledge of what made the boy tick._

 _Ferid smirked ferally at Yuu as he started speaking. "Did you enjoy seeing the blood from the blonde boy? Did you want to drink it?" he asks as Yuu's eyes widen slightly and he snarls a little bit at Ferid. Ferid's smirk deepens, "Oh you did! I bet you cleaned his blood off of you with your own tongue didn't you?" he questioned as Yuu reached for the hilt of his sword but didn't lash out. Ferid realized the blonde boy wasn't the way to go and decided on someone else._

 _"How about the one that got away?" A very loud growl at that as Ferid seemed practically euphoric at the reaction. "You probably think about her all the time huh? Probably want to wrap her up in your arms and then bite her right in the throat. Don't you!" he accused with the same insufferable smirk on his face. Yuu raised his hands to his ears to try and block out the voice as Ferid continued on. "You probably want to turn her to our side, don't you? Want to make her suffer forever with you? Become the vampire power couple?" Ferid and the rest of the council watched on at the edge of their seats as Yuu held his hands to his head as he mumbled something they couldn't hear._

 _"shut up," he said louder now. "Shut up" louder "Shut Up" even louder "Shut UP" he was practically shouting now "SHUT UP" he was screaming now. Yuu glanced up from the floor and stared into Ferid's eyes. **"Shut up."** spoke a demonic voice from withing Yuu that had even Lest Karr all the way in Germany shivering as Yuu changed before their eyes._

 _First, his eyes widened to unbelievable proportions as they became pure black pits and Ferid felt like he was staring into a dark abyss. Even though he no longer had eyes, Yuu seemed to continue staring at Ferid or in this case, through him. Then Yuu hunched over onto his knees as he fell to the ground screaming in agony. And then out of the blue a white bubble of pure light enveloped Yuu, completely shielding him from the view of everyone._

 _There was pin-drop silence in the field as every single Vampire Progenitor stared at the bubble in shock. No one knew what was happening and everyone simply stared at the bubble in shock as Urd was the first to fall out of his shock. "Is he-" he was cut off as the Bubble expanded into a blinding light as everyone covered their eyes while also looking away as if trying to escape the blinding light._

 _Next thing they know and there Yuu was although with massive changes. He had two massive wings that stretched 30 feet on either side of him with feathers as black as night. They noticed his wings were slowly flapping, keeping him hovering about 20 feet off the ground. The next thing they noticed was the Pure white sword in his hand and it looked like it was made of salt._

 _And last, but not least was his eyes as Ferid stared at them in fear. They were pure black as night Sclera and a mustard yellow for his pupil. And the dot in the middle of it all that seemed just as black as his wings added to his truly demonic and deadly look. "The Salt King..." murmured the Second Progenitor in shock as he stared up at the winged god._

 _Apparently, the King heard him and turned slightly. **"You know me, I am impressed. But, what am I doing here vampire?"** he asked, directing the question at Urd._

 _Urd, quite possibly the most powerful vampire alive right now, bowed to the King. "The vampire you are inside of, his name is Yuuichiro and we decided to try and see the power of the Seraph inside him and learn how to activate it," he answered as the King seemed to ponder this for a while. The being stayed there in the air as it pondered the answer he was given._

 _The King continued to talk to the Second Progenitor. **"And why is my Warden a Vampire? I have never had a host be a vampire and this is interesting since I am sure I chose a human. This means someone gave my host vampiric blood and then the blood survived. Who has achieved this feat?"** The being questioned as Krul stepped forward under the watchful gaze of the Winged man._

 _"I did, my King," she answered in submission. If even Urd was bowing then she knew this man was truly powerful or was it technically a Vampire?_

 _The King seemed to inspect her for several palpable moments as it inspected every detail of her as she found herself fidgeting under its gaze. She knew now why Ferid was so scared. When those yellow lifeless eyes looked right through her she felt as if he was seeing every single thing she has done in her life and judging her for it._

 ** _"Interesting,"_** _it commented before dragging his gaze up to Urd. **"I give my host permission to use my power up to 50% before I take control. The humans have played with my gene and almost made themselves extinct. I do not like being poked and prodded like a lab rat so you may fight the humans with my power and teach them to not try and meddle in things that are not their's to meddle with."** it finished as everyone stared at it in mouth gaping shock._

 _The King briefly noticed the skepticalness on their faces as he frowned. Did they think he a liar about his power? **"I am currently in control right now at full power and this is a taste of my power."** and barely as those words left its mouth it reappeared right next to Urd with supersonic speed as it cut at his neck and Urd blocked it but he was not prepared for the power behind the blow. Urd was sent flying 200 feet, ripping through trees and rocks before finally disappearing into a house._

 _Everyone blanched in fear as they just saw their strongest Vampire get shot away like a rag doll. **"I am done here,"** it said as the wings started receding into the boys back as his eyes shut and he fell forward. Krul caught the vampire as she glanced down at him in concern before briefly opening one of his eyes and seeing his normal vibrant green staring up at her. She sighed in relief as she knew he was back to himself._

 _Urd walked out of the house with a broken arm as he reset it while walking to them. They watched the man as he continued to nurse his arm to make it work again. Overall, Urd looked terrible with his hair thrown in disarray and his suit had rips while his arm was bent weird. "We did it," he said calmly before walking off the field._

He didn't remember it but from what Urd himself, Krul and Ferid had told him when he woke up, it was quite the show that the Salt king put on for them. He had actually talked to it for a brief moment and it had been one of the most nerve-wracking yet shortest conversations he had ever had. He had fallen asleep and went into his mind and there and it was sitting, reading a book in front of him. The King had stared at him for a moment before he had closed his book and walked to Yuu. He gave the young Vampire a once over before yellow met green and they stared into each other's eyes. **"You are my host."** the heavenly being spoke as Yuu found himself nodding in agreement.

 **"What do you plan on doing with my power?"** it asked as Yuu found himself frowning thoughtfully. He knew how he phrased this mattered a lot and this would decide how he and the King of Salt ended up working together and that meant that the power would also probably be taken from him if he answered incorrectly and then he would be fully possessed by the King and humans and vampires and demons would all be killed in the being's rage. "I am not going to lie, I intend to use your power to fight my way to the top. I simply want to bring peace, in this case, it will be for the Vampires and putting the humans under their boot, but I would like to also tell you that I am not doing this for the joy of killing like most others of my species. I am doing this for the survival of the world and for the sake of Vampire's to exist humans must exist and this is the natural order of things. I am doing this for balance so your power will never be needed after me and the world will stay in balance." he spoke with a confident gleam in his eye as he maintained the King's gaze.

The King and Yuu stood there for what seemed forever as they gazed at eachother, waiting for one to say something. The King finally nodded before simply going back to his chair and resuming his reading. Yuu took that as his cue to leave as he woke up from his sleep and had gone to talk to Krul about the talk with the King.

Yuu shook himself of those thoughts and thought of something Krul had told him this morning. Apparently, he was to be made a 4th Progenitor tomorrow and he had to go to a meeting for it. He had been so shocked and had asked Krul why but she had said that he was strong enough to be one. He was honestly very happy, no one had been a 4th, there had been a third and a fifth but never a fourth. It would also mean he was the fourth strongest Vampire alive but he knew he was technically stronger than even Urd if he went all out but that would get everyone killed and he tried not to think about it.

Yuu had also remembered how all Progenitor's had a strange wardrobe and he decided to find something strange to fit for him. He also knew how all of them wore white and Krul wore pink, maybe he should wear black to match his wings and hair. He nodded as he walked out of the area while deactivating his wings and eyes, barely remembering he had them active as he went to the fabric store in the castle. They had figured Vampires had weird fashion tastes and now a group of low-ranking vampires manned a fabric store where you can get custom clothing done.

He arrived there soon enough as he went straight to the vampire behind the register. He had had time to think of what he wanted on the way here and was now very pleased with what he had chosen. He walked to the counter and cleared his throat to the vampire behind the counter reading a magazine about something or other. "Hmm." the vampire grunted as Yuu growled. He had gained a bit of a superiority complex when he became a vampire and he hated it when those below him didn't show respect.

He reached over the counter and grabbed the man by his hair and threw him into the wall to his left. The Vampire on the other side of the store quickly made his way to irrate noble. "What can I do for you sir?" he asked as Yuu smiled. Much better.

"I am becoming a Progenitor soon and am in need of a new wardrobe." the vampire in front of him immediately straightened as it was not every day a Progenitor was made and he knew this was going to be important.

"If you don't mind me asking what level?" the pointed ear man asked as he assumed the person in front of him would be around 16-20th Progenitor level. He did not know who Yuu was since he was not a Noble and no one below Noble knew of the power Yuu possessed nor what he held inside him.

"4th," said Yuu as the vampire drew in a loud breath as he immediately whirled around and dipped his head to the other in respect.

"Let us get you clothing worthy of a 4th Progenitor," he said as both he and Yuu went into the back of the shop as they looked through the fabrics and did fittings for the next few hours.

* * *

 **So, in this story, the Salt King talks and Yuu mastered his transformation. By the way, the reason his wings are full his because in my opinion Asuramaru was interfering with the Salt King and altered it to make it look all weird and like sticks. Next chapter will be Yuu becoming a Progenitor and Akane becoming a Moon Demon Company member.**

 **And, Guren is going to be Akane's adoptive parent and Krul is going to kind of act like Yuu's mother. I also brought in Urd and that was fun because Urd is unknown really so I can mess around with his character a lot but I imagine him a lot like the 1st soft and kinder than most.**


	3. Progenitors and Demons

**This chapter will start with Yuu and finish with Akane with an orphanage days flashback somewhere in there with some kiddy fluff.**

* * *

Yuu smiled as he stared down at the box on his crimson sheets. He had gotten the uniform done by the clothing shop and both he and the crafter thought it was a masterpiece, very fitting for a Progenitor. He had left it in the box for until he got his promotion and he realized that he would be second strongest in Vampire City. Ferid used to be second technically, but he was weaker than Crowley. That doesn't mean he wasn't to be underestimated, Ferid had one of the best minds of their species, beaten in a game of wit by only Urd and that was simply because Urd had more experience.

Yuu's thoughts turned somewhere else though as he remembered what he had said to the Salt King. The humans would be under the Vampire's boot, does that include Akane? He had thought about her at least once a day and he missed her, whether it be because she was the only family he had left or because of his romantic interests. About 3 years back he had realized he liked Akane in a romantic way and her him, he was simply too young and naive at the time to realize the feelings she had for him. And now that he didn't have her every day next to him he now realized how much she kept him happy. It was kind of like the saying, 'You never know what you have until it's gone' that was how he felt with Akane.

He missed the way she would simply talk to him for hours or the way she would make him eat every day or even the way she laughed. Every time he looked through his memories of the girl, he always sought out her laugh, he had never and will never hear a noise so melodious and graceful. The laugh was so sweet and filled with joy it couldn't help but make his immortal heart brighten. That last thought instantly made his thoughts darken as he went back to what Ferid had used to goad him into going into Seraph mode. He knew the man hadn't meant it, but he couldn't help but think that even if she did like him back that way the only way they could be together would be through her becoming an immortal vampire alongside him.

If not, it would simply be sadness as he watched her get old and die, leaving him behind in this dark world. He didn't want to live in a world with no love, it sounded far too lonely for his tastes and that was another matter. If she didn't want to become a Vampire it would kill him inside, or worse, if she hated him because he was a Vampire. He didn't think he would be able to live through that, maybe that was why most Vampires didn't show any emotion because their loved ones were all gone.

He was taken out of his musings by a knock on his door. "Yes?" he asked the knocker as a voice sounded back. He didn't recognize it so it must simply be a low-level vampire then.

"Queen Krul and the Progenitor Council wish to see you inside the training ground." the nameless Vampire said his peace before Yuu heard the footsteps recede down the hall. Yuu frowned slightly as he tightened his gloves before checking everything, including his sword. His sword was an interesting one and it was a completely black hilt with the normal silver blade. However, that was where it got the added Vampire twist and if he requested it to, the hilt would suddenly grow black claw talon's that would wrap around his hand as the claws tore into his hand, holding it there while also turning the blade blood red.

He walked out of his door as he made his way to the training ground as he silently pondered why they would need him at the training grounds. No one knew how someone became a Progenitor, they were all sworn to secrecy and he was very curious about the process himself and wondered how it worked. He navigated his way through the long halls as he seemingly glided across the floor in well-practiced ease.

He arrived there soon enough and found Rene and Lacus at the door, guarding it for some reason. He didn't know why the strongest Vampire's needed protection but he didn't question it as he simply nodded at the two and made his way into the room. The first thing he noticed was the room was completely black, pitch black and there was no light anywhere.

He heard the loud thud of the door shutting behind him before the lights turned on. He raised an arm that covered his eyes from the sudden bright light as he lowered the arm and widened his eyes in shock at the scene before him. He would have gaped if it wasn't so undignified of a Noble to gape, let alone a future Progenitor. There in front of him were all 12 of the Progenitors, even the low ranking Stefano. Urd sat on a high chair in the middle with all of the others standing on his sides, Krul, Ferid, Crowley, Belle, Horn, Lucal, Honte, and Stefano on the man's right. On Urd's, left stood, Lest, Nix, and Ky.

His gaze turned to Urd as he started speaking. "Noble Yuuichiro Hyakuya, you have been chosen for a position as Progenitor. Do you accept this invitation?" asked the man in his usual bored tone, probably tired of all the official business. Yuu nodded as the man smiled before it immediately got tucked away back behind his impassive mask.

"The way we Progenitors choose your ranks is you will fight everyone all the way from Stefano to me and if there are multiple people the same rank you will fight them each individually, and whoever stops you, you will become the same rank them, clear?" he asked as Yuu seemed to think the order over in his mind for a moment before holding up a hand to pause the man.

"May I become a Fourth Progenitor if Lest or Nix beats me, yet a Third if Krul beats me?" he asked as the lead Vampire blinked at the odd question before shrugging as Yuu took that as a yes and closed his eyes in concentration before everything went dark and he was no longer in the training grounds.

Yuu forced himself into his mind, a skill he had acquired over the years as he walked into Salt's study. It was made entirely of salt and even all of the books were made from salt. The Salt King looked up from his book as Yuu entered as they stared at one another. "I wish for you to take control when I tell you here in a moment to defeat Urd," he spoke as the King would have been frowning if showing emotion wasn't below him.

 **"Why do you wish to fight him?"** the King questioned as Yuu simply stood there under the being's gaze.

"If I defeat him I become the highest ranking Vampire and I can bring order and peace much faster once I do so," Yuu explained as he continued staring at the King as the King seemed thoughtful, but Yuu could never tell, the thing would simply keep staring at him not showing any emotion.

 **"I will grant you 65% of my power instead of the normal 50 for this limited time. I am not giving you myself to simply use as a way to throw around strength that isn't yours. You know how to wield a sword now use it against them and become the leader."** The Seraph spoke as Yuu nodded gratefully before turning to walk out. **"The extra 15 gives you small amounts of my Salt control ability."** the being added just before Yuu disappeared and reappeared in front of the 12 Vampires.

He gained a predatory smirk over his features which slightly unnerved them all yet none showed it. "Stefano," commanded Urd as Stefano flew at Yuu with no sense of finesse and simply tried to throw around his weight. Yuu rolled his eyes at it began. And he proceeded to fight the next few Vampires. He easily took down Stefano and Horn. Belle was slightly more challenging because her swordplay was good considering her rank but he took her down after a bit more time.

Wesker was very similar to Ferid but on a much smaller scale and while his intelligence was rather good, his swordplay was not and he took him out with around the same amount of time it took Belle. Now came the first big object in his way.

"Crowley," said Urd as the red-haired Vampire smirked before taking out his sword and quickly had it drink his blood. Yuu did something similar as his sword quickly sank into his flesh. He then activated 20% of his power from the Salt King and dashed at Crowley head-on. They met blades with enough strength to level mountains but both swordsmen held firm as the wind was pushed away from them as they clashed. Crowley smiled at the younger Vampire as Yuu found himself smiling back as he looked up at the taller Crowley.

"Good luck, Yuu-san." he smiled as Yuu nodded in reply.

"You too," he said as he dashed back from the dangerous redhead. Crowley might be a 13th progenitor but he was easily the best swordsVampire alive. He quickly dashed in a burst of speed as he feinted a swing towards Crowley's chest. Crowley fell for it as Yuu suddenly extended his hand and ripped the Vampire's right arm clean off from the speed he was going at.

Crowley tsk'd in annoyance as he pumped more blood in the sword in his left hand as he charged at Yuu this time, going for a low sweep for the Green-eyed Vampire's legs. Yuu blocked it but was not prepared for the kick that arrived at his side. He brought up his forearm to block it but it did little to nothing as he was kicked 10 feet away as Crowley awkwardly stood over his arm. He couldn't retrieve just yet as he did not have anything to pick it up with, nor to stitch it to his shoulder. So, the man simply dashed again at Yuu, he knew he stood no chance against Yuu but he simply needed to weaken him for the 3rd Progenitors.

Yuu saw through the man's weak dash almost instantly and met Crowley midway as he slid under the swing and chopped off his left leg, making Crowley fall over due to lack of balance. Crowley sighed heavily as his sword retracted itself from his hand and he sheathed it. "I give, now can someone reattach my leg and arm?" he asked irritably from his position on the ground as 3 nobles ran up and grabbed the man before taking him to the side to patch him.

Yuu breathed deeply as he mentally prepared himself. The next two Honte and Ferid both were tactical men and he wasn't excited for the mind games. "Horte," spoke Urd as Horte unsheathed his sword and walked forward to Yuu. The man ran at him suddenly, trying to use the speed to knock him off balance. Yuu quickly reacts and swings at the man as he speeds to him. The man smirked as he abruptly stopped a foot away from his blade. Yuu's eyes widened as the man quickly lunged forward and stabbed Yuu in the shoulder, rendering that arm useless.

However, Honte did not anticipate Yuu to suddenly grip the hand holding Honte's sword and held on to the man as he brought his sword back around and put it right at his neck, showing victory. Honte had tried to rip his hand out of Yuu's grip but the younger Vampire had much stronger grip than Honte and was able to hold him in place.

Honte leaves the field while Ferid gets ready. Yuu watches his shoulder as it heals and within 10 seconds it was fine and he was rolling it around in its socket as he tested it. He gave a satisfied nod as Urd nodded back. "Ferid." the Vampire spoke just as bored as last time as Ferid took out his sword and walked to the battle area.

Ferid stood there as opposed to his counterparts as he waited for Yuu to make a move. Yuu narrowed his eyes at the move as he knew Ferid would simply block and wait for a chance to get through his guard before striking. It was very rare, but he had lost to Ferid before due to the mans cunning. He also wasn't a weak Vampire but he was not as strong as Yuu and Crowley.

That was their area as Yuu and Crowley had a high amount of upper body strength even though for Yuu it did not show. Yuu didn't want to wait and see what Ferid was planning so he upped his power to 35% and dashed at Ferid with the new speed. Ferid's plans were completely ruined from the sudden boost in power and speed as the younger Vampire appeared behind him with his sword held high.

Ferid turned on a dime and blocked for the most part but the sheer force of the blow pushed his blade back into his own chest. Ferid was now having to hold his sword with both hands to hold up against Yuu's one hand. Yuu opened his free hand as he shot it forward like a bullet but Ferid maneuvered his body around the fist, however, because of this his stance weakened and Yuu pushed him to one knee as Ferid growled in annoyance.

Ferid rolled away as Yuu's sword shot down and ripped right through the stone from the force he had been pushing into the swing. He quickly yanked his sword out of the ground and was immediately put on the defensive as Ferid used quick and precise blows to try and catch him off guard. However, all of them knew Yuu was the better one with a sword and this was proven.

Yuu let the swing fly past him as he literally was put in Ferid's guard and he quickly lopped off Ferid's arm that was wielding his sword. He stood over Ferid now with his sword resting on his shoulder as the White-haired man just smirked at him in his usual way. "Congratulations, Yuu-kun if you beat Krul that would make my day," he spoke as he reached down and picked up his arm before stalking off to find a medic to attach it.

Yuu stood there as he caught his breath. He usually didn't get too tired from fighting Ferid but right now all the fights back-to-back were getting to him. "Ky," Urd commanded before that Vampire stood from the wall he had been leaning on before walking out to the field.

Ky stood there calmly as he looked across the field at Yuu. "Hello again Yuu-kun," he said with a serene smile as if he wasn't about to face the second strongest Vampire they have. Yuu smiled back at the man as they looked at each other from a distance. Yuu let out a tired sigh as he leaned on his sword.

"I don't feel like doing formalities right now Ky, I am too tired so if we can start?" he asked with a pleading look on his face as Ky tsk'd before turning his ring into a sword as he charged at the Black-haired Vampire at speeds most humans couldn't follow. Yuu was not a human though and brought up his sword with ease as he blocked the heavy swing from the 5th Progenitor. Yuu was stronger though and forced the Vampire back before dashing forward and slashing at him.

Ky dodged nimbly as he slid past the swing and came upon Yuu's right. Yuu quickly lashed out with his leg but Ky dodged the leg and blocked the sword swipe that came after. He wasn't prepared for the strength of the blade and was quickly forced onto one knee as he used both hands against Yuu's one hand. Yuu grinned before using his other leg and kicking Ky in the ribs with the strength of a horse. Ky coughed out blood as he was moved from the blow to the right.

Yuu quickly followed up and swung at the man who was on his back. Ky rolled out of the way of swing as Yuu tried again and again as Ky simply kept rolling. Yuu finally got tired of it and put his leg in the way as he swung down this time. He hit his mark as the blade lopped off the man's arm at the shoulder blade making Ky hiss in irritation before leaping back with sword-in-hand. Yuu panted for a second before flying forward and stabbing right at Ky's ribcage.

Ky deflected the blow as Yuu quickly followed up with a flurry of blows as he kept swinging at the Vampire. Eventually, Ky ran out of luck and one of Yuu's strikes landed at his throat, signifying the end of the match as Ky sighed in sadness. "I didn't even hit you.." he pouted as Yuu simply backed off and leaned on his sword like one would a cane.

Urd sat there as he thought about who to send at Yuu first, Lest or Krul. Both were strong but he knew Krul was stronger so he decided to save the best for last. "Lest" he commanded. The man threw his cane and top hat to the side as he walked onto the field.

Yuu instantly shot up his power to 50% as he used the sudden power surge to appear right behind Lest and kicked him with all of his strength, resulting in the Vampire rocketing forward at speeds too fast for them to watch and impacted with the wall with a loud thud. Luckily, these walls were 4 feet thick with pure steel, there was little chance of the man going through it.

This was proven true as Lest fell back with a groan from the wall, there was a massive dent in the steel wall now, showing the sheer strength he had hit that wall with. Lest growled as he got to a stand and raised his hand to his coat to retrieve his weapon. Yuu had other ideas as he reappeared above the Vampire with an ax kick and swung down hard.

Lest brought up his hands in time and caught the kick. He still went down to his knees and the stone cracked underneath him. Lest let out a loud growl as he threw the younger Vampire back but Yuu was right back on him with his sword this time. Yuu swung diagonally at the Germany leader as he tried to cut him from shoulder to hip.

Lest barely got away from it as it skimmed his shoulder, yet the sheer strength from the swing tilted Lest off balance as he stumbled forward 5 feet before he leaped forward to gain distance from both Yuu and himself. Lest knew he wouldn't be able to reach his weapon so he simply lowered to a crouch and held out his claws for weapons.

Yuu grinned ferally as he blurred out of sight before reappearing at Lest's side with his sword ready. Lest didn't even see him as Yuu cut off his legs from the thigh down. Lest grumbled and hissed the whole time until the nobles arrived and took him away to get patched up. "Nix," spoke Urd, not giving Yuu any time to recover. The Vampire in question shot a glare at the 2nd Progenitor as said man smirked at him lightly with his head resting on his fist.

The masked Vampire charged at Yuu with two small knives. This caught Yuu off guard as he realized the knives would easily slip through his guard if he tried to block. He frowned heavily as he dashed forward with all the speed he had and stabbed Nix right in the chest, stopping him dead. Everyone was silent as death itself as even Nix himself seemed shocked. Yuu literally appeared in front of Nix within a nanosecond, no had the time to react before Yuu had already beaten the Vampire.

Urd sighed as he watched the pitiful encounter. Nix had been sitting with no combat for 600 years, it made him too rusty. He shook his head as he watched Yuu stand there with a small bit of sweat on his brow and scuffs on his clothes but other than that he had not been harmed. "Krul," he said, confident in his Japan ruler to beat the young Vampire.

Krul walked out onto the arena with a twirl. "You'll never beat me with your current power Yuu-kun, I am going to enjoy having another Third Progenitor." she finished with a smile as Yuu stood there panting.

"Give me a second Krul-chan please." he panted as he leaned on his sword. Krul nodded as even she would have trouble after all of the fights he had been through. Secretly Yuu was inside his mind thinking about how to beat Krul. He didn't want to activate his power until he got to Urd but it seemed he would have to activate it to beat Krul. He smiled inwardly, being a Second Progenitor sounded cool. "I guess I need to use more power then don't I Krul-chan?" he asked with a predatory smirk his eyes changed to that of the Salt King's as nearly everyone in the area let out a gasp in shock. Even Urd stood from his chair as he watched the new development.

Yuu felt all of the new power surging through him, he felt a new strength, the new stamina, his exhaustion was entirely gone and it felt exhilarating. He disappeared from view, only Krul Lest and Urd being able to track his movements. He reappeared next to Krul with his leg extended, Krul could do nothing other than block the powerful swing and she instantly regretted it. The kick itself made her fly 30 feet away before she came to a halt, clutching her arm through her sleeve in the process.

Yuu looked down at his body in shock as he had heard something crack when he hit her, he couldn't believe the amount of power increase the 15% gave him. It didn't seem like much but that 15% was around equal to the power Crowley held. Yuu grinned savagely as Krul realized what this fight would become if she didn't go on the offensive.

She felt her bone crack back into place as she dashed at Yuu like a wild animal, slashing, swiping and cutting with her claws with the most strength she could conjure. Yuu tried to dodge and he did for a little while, but around the 6th strike he got hit and his whole left arm at the elbow was cleaved off. Krul smirked haughtily as Yuu growled before drawing his sword.

Yuu gained the advantage and went on the offensive, sending his own series of slashes and swipes at the female Progenitor. Krul blocked one of the swipes with her hand by gripping it from the side, she wasn't expecting the kick that followed. She was kicked in the same side as the sword as she got lifted from the ground barely. This was enough for Yuu as he took the chance and took his sword from her grip and swung down, cutting her right leg off at the thigh, just below her skirt.

Krul shrieked in outrage as she leaped back on her one leg. Due to this she was unbalanced and ended up landing with her hands as well. She was in a crouch like an animal, her hair was in disarray and dirtied truly unfitting for a queen.

Yuu was not much better, his white cloak had long been torn off and his buttoned shirt was only getting in the way with it's cut and ruined flaps going in front of his eyes. He growled loudly as he put his sword under the cloth and ripped it off, making it to where the pieces hung around his waist, tucked into his pants. His exposed and scarred chest was visible for all.

Krul frowned at him as she saw the scars covering his tanned chest. "Vampires don't scar," she said as everyone else also frowned as they took in the boy's chest. It honestly looked like he had been through a war, he had multiple stab wounds and cuts all over his chest and back, there was even a small patch of skin missing right over his heart.

Yuu's expression darkened immensely. "It was from before the apocalypse," he said as Krul found herself widening her eyes in shock. He had been 7 when the apocalypse happened, she may be a Vampire but to wound an infant this bad was cruel.

Yuu took advantage yet again of her distracted state and reappeared behind her as he cut off her other leg, making her simply laying on her arms. Yuu landed a few feet away as he stared at an angry Krul. "Surrender Krul-chan," he said as she glared at him a moment longer before sighing and rolling her eyes. She fell down fully as she raised her arms in submission.

Two nobles instantly came to the field and took her away, along with her legs. "Someone come and reattach his arm," spoke Urd as a noble darted out to do said task. Yuu looked at the older Vampire in confusion as the lord of Vampires smiled at him. "It is quite impressive to make it as far as you have, and I haven't had a good fight in a very long time. I want to make this as good as I can," he said as he took off his jacket and unsheathed his sword. Yuu and the other Vampires found themselves staring at the sword that hadn't been seen by them in at least 900 years.

It had a pure silver handle and black as night blade. It had gold studs on the hilt and once Urd activated it, out came spikes to drink the blood from his hands. However, these weren't normal spikes, these were pure diamond spikes making for a very glorifying sight as they stared at the sword. Yuu had been so captivated by it, he didn't even notice his hand get reattached until he unconsciously shook it a little.

Yuu smirked as he withdrew his sword and had it drink his blood. His yellow eyes stared right into Urd's red ones as both smirked at the other. "May the best Vampire win Lord Urd," spoke Yuu as Yuu shook his head with a soft smile.

"You are already the same rank as me, there is no point in calling me, Lord. However, I do not plan on letting you have the title of First, that right belongs to Shigama-sama," he said as he exploded into the fight. Yuu quickly realized why the man was the strongest Vampire as he found himself blocking before he even realized it. He stared up into the man's eyes as his arm shook slightly under the strength of Urd.

Yuu quickly slid his sword and himself down as Urd flew over him from the strain of the sword clash. Yuu tried to slice off the man's leg as he flew over him but Urd saw it coming and tilted his body out of the way, making Yuu's blade cut nothing but air. Urd landed behind Yuu and quickly was on the offensive, slicing at his chest. Yuu turned and pivoted, making Urd clip his shoulder with the blade.

Yuu quickly tried to retaliate on the older man as swung at his mid-section. He was not expecting Urd to simply grab the blade and hold it. He watched as Urd bled on to his already blood red sword. He had been focused on the blood from the other man that he almost didn't remember his sword.

Almost.

He ducked as Urd swung from the side as Urd's arm continued with the motion, twisting his body at a weird angle and making him very vulnerable. Yuu waisted no time as he yanked his sword out of the other man's grip and sliced at his leg. The man pivoted and swung his sword to block it, Yuu didn't want to get in a power clash with the man again so he simply angled his sword up, hitting the other Vampire in the gut.

He sliced right through Urd's left side coming out of his back, leaving a cut 6 inches deep and from front to back. Urd grunted at the physical annoyance before capitalizing on the boy's success and making his own. Yuu was not prepared for Urd's sword to suddenly cleave off his right leg in one fluid motion. He growled in annoyance as his balance was ruined before jumping away from the dangerous enemy.

He leaned against the wall as he thought about his options. He already felt the energy from the extra power leaving him and was not looking forward to when it ran out. This was going to be his last attack and he needed to make it count. He jumped and put his foot against the wall behind him before bending against it and shooting forward like a cannon.

Urd wasn't ready for the sudden attack and barely brought up his sword off the ground before Yuu had taken off his left arm. Urd's eyes widened in shock as Yuu had successfully cut off his sword arm. It was as good as over now, and he turned to face his fate and try to fight with his claws and feet only to come to the sight of a Yuu on the ground with his hands in the air.

"I've got nothing... left in... the tank... Urd-sama," he said before passing out from exhaustion making everyone gathered blink.

"You know," they heard Krul's high-pitched voice say from the side. "If he wasn't so tired from the previous fights he would have won that." she finished as Urd glared at her in annoyance as the others realized she was right.

"We don't tell him that, I am not having our most respected and powerful Vampire be younger than 100," he commanded as yet again the other's nodded because that would be embarrassing for Vampires everywhere. "Someone get the 2nd Progenitor out of here," Urd commanded before going and picking up his arm. "And someone come and reattach my arm." he barked as a noble scurried onto the field to do just that.

* * *

 _Yuu sat on the roof of the apartment the Hyakuya family shared as he looked up at the stars. He wished he could be up there sometimes, free from problems like Vampires, or having to take care of people. They simply existed and were able to roam the sky in freedom. He was broken from his thoughts by someone plopping down on the tile roof next to him. He tried to ignore them at first but when a few minutes passed and he realized they weren't going to leave he turned his head in their direction._

 _Brown eyes met his gaze and he immediately knew who had followed him up. She had probably heard him argue with Mika and went up to see him. The girl really was too caring in his opinion. "What do you want Akane?" he questioned the girl as she smiled at him softly before standing and moving behind him. He rolled his eyes already knowing what she wanted to do and sat up as the girl got sat on her feet behind him. He laid his head back down on her lap as she ran her hands through his messy black locks._

 _This had been a thing she had been doing with him ever since the apocalypse. It just happened one day and he had found it calmed her down and it didn't feel too bad for him so he let her do it. He had once asked her why she doesn't do it with Mika's hair but she had simply shaken her head at him and he hadn't asked again. "Why are you always fighting with him?" she questioned in her young and soft voice._

 _"Because he's an idiot." the Green-eyed boy complained as Akane slightly giggled at the childish nature, technically they were children but she didn't really think anyone was children in this day and age. "Then what does that make you?" she asked as he scowled up at her, which was more cute than menacing in her opinion but she didn't dare tell him._

 _She took his silence as permission to keep speaking. "He only does what he does to help the family, don't be so hard on him," she spoke calmly and soft as ever as Yuu finally exploded on her and sat bolt upright and glared at her._

 _"That's just it! He doesn't ask me for any help! He can't do it on his own and if he keeps feeding that freak he's gonna get himself killed!" he spat out as he turned and looked back at the stars. Akane frowned lightly but said nothing as she knew he was right, Mika needed help in this world too but Yuu didn't understand to be nicer to him nonetheless._

 _Yuu felt small arms enwrap his chest as Akane hugged him from behind. "Just be nicer to him okay? He is just worried about us," she whispered in his ear as Yuu gave a resigned sigh before nodding in acceptance. Akane beamed from behind him as she gave him a squeeze before standing up and raising her hand for him to take. "Come and help me make my curry," she said with a smile as Yuu rolled his eyes._

 _He knew she was perfectly fine with making the curry herself but she was being nice to him. He grabbed her hand and helped himself as they started walking back. "Thanks, Akane-chan," he said as they walked back into the room. Akane blushed bright red and stood outside a moment longer to calm down said blush before heading into the small area the family shared._

 _The light blush on her face didn't leave the whole night and only flared when Yuu called her Akane-chan for the entire night._

* * *

Akane woke up with a small smile as she recalled that memory. That was her most precious memory because that told her when Yuu started regarding her with love, let it be familial or not she was happy with whatever kind of love she could get at this point. Her smile turned into a megawatt one when she realized today was the Aptitude test. She quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed for the day before flinging open her door and almost running right into a bored Guren.

She halted in her steps as she stared at the man leaning against her doorframe. He had his head back against the wall and his eyes were closed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Umm, Tou-san?" she asked him as he opened his eyes and grinned at her with his usual grin. The man pushed off the wall and started walking in the direction of the class. She broke out of her shock and quickly fell into step with him before glancing up at his face. She noticed he seemed very peaceful, happy almost and she checked his eyes only to be relieved to see their usual violet color.

She had found out about a year back and that was not a good experience whatsoever.

 _Akane bounded into Guren's office and saw him just sitting there, doing nothing but listening to the record. Guren Ichinose never did nothing, so she cautiously approached the man. "Tou-san?" she questioned as the man peeked open an eye and she briefly noticed in the back of her mind that they seemed darker than usual but pushed the thought away as she continued walking._

 _The man got up from his chair and walked around the desk, studying her as if he was a predator and she was a wounded animal. The man approached her until he was actually leaning over her, making her bend against the desk slightly. "Hello Akane-chaan." he dragged out with a smirk as he licked her cheek. Akane stared up at him in mute horror/ shock as he stared at her with a sultry smirk._

 _"T-Tou-san?" she asked, suddenly feeling very weak in front of the man. The man shook his head much to her confusion. It was at that moment she realized his eyes were a very dark red not their normal violet. "M-Mahiru?" she asked with a massive stutter as the possessed man nodded with a smile on its face that didn't match. "Give him back!" she shouted at it as she swung at the man with her fist._

 _The man grabbed the fist and continued smiling at her in that creepy way she didn't like. "He will be back tomorrow girlie so why don't you simply go," she spoke as she threw the teenager to the door of the office. Akane thumped against the door as she groaned in pain. She cast one last sad glance at the possessed man before sighing as she walked outside of the office._

 _The next day she came back and had her sword with her this time as she actually knocked on the door. "Go away." spoke the gruff voice from inside as she was slightly relieved at the sound of it before entering the office. She was greeted with wide violet eyes making her fly forward and hug the man, crying into his chest. Guren stared down at her in sadness as he hesitantly wrapped his hands back around the small girl. "Sorry," he said into her hair as she continued crying into his chest._

 _"I'm glad you're back Tou-san," she spoke with a teary-eyed smile as she continued keeping her head buried in his chest as the man sighed while holding onto the girl._

 _"Me too," he said as they simply stayed there in his chair for a little while before she got off him and he told her completely of his arrangement with Mahiru, what she was to him, what she was, and how she got there. In the end, Akane was not anything short of shocked but at least she knew._

"So umm, why'd you come get me?" asked Akane with a raised brow as Guren turned to her with his own raised brow. Akane realized how she sounded and waved her hands in front of her frantically. " I appreciate it! But, you haven't in years." she got out in a blur of motion and words as Guren snorted softly next to her.

"I was bored as hell and decided to stop by." he left out the part he had stayed by her door to listen and see if she had a nightmare. He was concerned for her yet he would never say so unless he was on his deathbed. "Besides maybe I can give you some tips for the test," he said as Akane's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at him in envy.

He held a hand to his chin as he thought. "Hmm, well the instructor is rather good-looking and he is usually annoyed that he has to deal with brown-haired brats and..." he trailed off as he looked over at the girl with a tick mark on her forehead. He snickered at her expression as he continued forward. "How big of a baka are you if you think I'll help you? I trained you for years, that is more than enough help," he said sagely as Akane merely sweat-dropped at his answer.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Doesn't mean you have to be an ass." she muttered as he shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way. They arrived at the classroom moments later and Akane still looked slightly miffed as she walked to her seat. Guren shook his head muttering about annoying teens as he stood in front of his deck.

"Today is your Cursed Gear Aptitude Test," he spoke in his normal bored tone. "If you die blame it on yourself for not training enough!" and with that, he withdrew his sword and stabbed in the ground. The black tendrils escaped from him as they spread around the room and brought the room's color to a dark violet and black mixture.

Voices started playing all around the room as the black tendrils surrounded certain people and those people quickly fell to the floor either dead or unconscious. Some clutched their heads in pain before collapsing and others seemed in pain but did nothing to show it.

The ceiling lights shook as the walls cracked, leaving pure darkness in their wake. The ground split open and swallowed some students whole as others stood rooted in place. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Akane and Shinoa. Kimizuki clutched his heart in pain as he stood hunched over in the corner by Akane. She watched him as he did so, she'd had a similar reaction when she first felt Mahiru's dark power. But, by now she was used to it after the numerous encounters and threats in training from Guren.

Yoichi simply seemed confused as he looked around at the dead or knocked out people. Even Sayuri seemed fazed by the power as she clenched her eyes shut as if trying to hide from the tendrils. Guren pulled his sword out of the ground and resheathed it as the black tendrils disappeared and looked as if they had never been there. "Well done you 3 that are standing, I am going to give you a chance to get a Black Demon Series right now," he said with a smirk as Yoichi nodded still confused, Akane cheered and did a small dance and Kimizuki continued holding his hand over his heart trying to rub away the phantom pain.

Guren saw Shinoa still standing and groaned as he moved to the door as the other 5 followed. Sayuri and Akane flanked his sides as Shinoa Kimizuki and Yoichi followed them. They made their way to a stairwell at the end of the hall and started walking down the stairs to the restricted area of the Black Demon Series. Sayuri looked at Guren in shyness before asking her question. "Guren-sama I don't think Yoichi-san is ready for the Black Demon Series," she whispered to him as he grunted.

"Do you have a problem with my decision?" questioned the Lieutenant Colonel as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Akane decided to come to the girl's aid since she smelled something off with the man.

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Her suspicions were proven right when she saw the Dark red eyes instead of striking violet. "Can you give him back for now?" she asked Mahiru as the demon simply smiled at her.

"I made these weapons, I will decide who is worthy of wielding them," she said back before continuing her walk down the stairs. Akane actually couldn't argue with that since it was really her choice who wielded her weapons since she gave her life for them. She walked with the rest of the group down the stairs. They reached an elevator before going down inside it to the floor of the Black Demon Series.

They exited the elevator as Guren turned to them. "You three will choose a weapon to try and take. If the demon beats you then you will either become a man-eating demon or the demon's power will crush you and you will die from that. Either way, you're dead so good luck." he/she finished as they winked at Akane before she bounded forward, going to a katana-type weapon as she grabbed it's hilt before all went black.

* * *

Akane came to in her old orphanage building as she looked around. "Hey, Akane-chan." spoke a familiar voice from behind her as she turned and looked at the boy she loved. He sat there in a chair as he smiled at her in the way that always made her heart flutter and she wanted to go up and hug him so badly but she knew that the demon would take control then and that would be bad for all parties excluding the demon.

"I wish you were real," she said with a soft smile as the demon's eyes momentarily widened before returning back to the gaze Yuu had been giving her. "I can be real Akane-chan, come give me a hug please," he said with his arms open for her. She shook her head with a soft smile as the Yuu sighed before standing. "I was hoping for the easy way," it said as it quickly became a black vapor that escaped from Yuu himself and it stood in front of her as it grew big red orbs that resembled eyes.

"Why do you wish for my sword's power?" it asked the girl. "Revenge, greed?" it asked as she continued to smile but looked up at the demon.

"I do it for love. My love for Yuu keeps me going because he gave me this chance and I don't intend to waste it," she spoke with a shining confidence that shocked the demon but it snarled at her.

"Love is not a reason I give my power," it said as the black mass quickly dived at her, forming into a sharp spear of black sand like grains. She simply continued smiling as she walked forward and hugged the black substance. "Love overpowers all, and I intend to prove that to you," she said with another smile as she hugged it even tighter. The mass wriggled in her grip but a warm light emanated from Akane and slowly enwrapped the entity

The entity felt the same kind of hugs from his sister and before he knew it, he was hugging the girl back in his technical Vampire form. "See? Aren't hugs nice?" she asked as Asuramaru nodded into her shoulder. "How do you have such love?" he asked as she extracted herself from the hug and looked into his red eyes.

"Because mine is pure," she said while smiling at him. "Does this mean I can have your power to protect love?" she asked as the Demon sighed before rolling its eyes. "Yes," it grumbled before Akane beamed and hugged it again.

"Thank you demon-kun!" she exclaimed as Asuramaru sighed into her shoulder.

"My name is Asuramaru," he spoke as Akane beamed even further due to the Demon opening up to her.

"Then thank you Asura-kun!" she spoke before heading off into the darkness, effectively returning to the real world.

* * *

 **This was chapter 3, now Yuu is one of the strongest Vampire's alive and the invasion is coming up, I wonder how that will go?**


	4. When Hyakuyas collide

Akane's eyes fluttered open to reveal Guren standing over her. She blinked before looking around and noticing they were the only conscious people in the room and Kimizuki and Yoichi were still talking to their demons. She sat up with a groan as Guren continued to stand over her while trying not to look worried. "Ya know, we are the only ones down here. You can show emotion," she said with a pained smile as Guren scowled slightly at her point before sitting down next to her as both of them leaned against the wall.

Akane let her head rest against Guren's shoulder to try and keep her head from spinning. "How'd it go?" he asked from above her as he looked down at her with his normal violet gaze. She was happy when it was just Guren and her, she had never had birth parents but she liked to think Guren acted like one and if people who had parents felt like this all the time she could only imagine the sea of happiness they had.

She smiled as she remembered Asuramaru and he was actually a lot like Guren, tried to stay frosty to everyone but was warm and sensitive on the inside. "Asuramaru said I could use the sword as long as I used his power for protecting love," she spoke with an even brighter smile than when she started. Guren blinked hard at the fact a demon gave her it's power so she can protect love. He didn't think demons other than Mahiru were capable of that and it honestly shocked him more than it should. He realized he had been deep in thought for a few seconds now so he let out a grunt from the back of his throat to tell her he gets the gist of it.

Akane had long ago learned Gurenise and she knew that grunt was acceptance so she simply snuggled further into his side as she laid there, headache and dizziness forgotten. They stayed like that for about 5 more minutes before they heard a groan coming from Kimizuki. Akane let out a soft sigh as she realized they would have to get up because Guren had a reputation to maintain, it was honestly annoying how stupid he could be about it.

They both walked over to him as he sat up with a hand on his head. Kimizuki let out another groan as Guren decided it was time for him to ask the boy if he succeeded. "Did you do it?" he asked the pink-haired teen as Kimizuki nodded once with his hand still on his head as if trying to keep the pain from spreading with his hand. "Good, now it's just Yoichi," he said as all three turned their gaze to the boy, only to realize he wasn't there.

Guren immediately put his hand on his hilt as Akane copied his action. Kimizuki realized they were in trouble and took his swords out of their sheaths and stood with the unfamiliar weapons. "This is your first test with your new gear, kill Yoichi because he has been possessed by a demon," Guren spoke calmly as both Akane and Kimizuki rounded on him, Akane more fierce than Kimizuki.

"What! We can't do that! He's our friend!" she shouted angrily at him as Guren kept her stare and didn't even flinch at her tone.

"It is no longer your friend," he said with his impassive face that spoke so many different emotions at once Akane usually got lost in her own head from it. "It is a powerful Demon and this is a good test of your strength." he finished as he walked away from them, leaving them in the open and Guren in the shadows. Akane glanced around frequently as she tried to spot the brown-haired boy.

 **"Oh? Do the Ningen want to play?"** a voice echoes through the large room as Kimizuki and Akane's looking around gained speed as they frantically tried to spot the speaker. **"I guess they do,"** it spoke again and not a moment after that a massive green arrow came streaming down at Akane and Kimizuki. Both lept away from it just in time as it impacted with the floor with enough force to be a car, not an arrow.

Akane shook the dust out of her eyes as she drew her sword and held it in front of her in the direction the arrow came from. She looked for another little while until she saw it, two cat-like eyes staring at her through the darkness. "Kimizuki!" she yelled as said pink-haired person ran over to her. "There," she said while pointing at it with her sword. He nodded as both dashed to the Demon to close the distance between them and the ranged attacker.

The Demon tsk'd in annoyance before leaping over them and landing behind them, making both turn around to look at it and take in its features. They had the same eyes as Yoichi but now they had a slit instead of an iris, and the eyes themselves seemed more feral than they used to be. There was also two hooked claw-like red marks under his eyes that added to the fact he looked like a cat. The ears on top of his head sprouting from his brown locks only sealed the picture.

"Yoichi! You there?" shouted Akane with her sword still raised in a defensive position. Kimizuki was copying her actions and both stared down the demon from not 10 feet away as they didn't want to give the demon an advantage over them. The creature tilted it's head to the right ever so slightly as if pondering the question they had asked. It shook it's head in the negative before a wicked smirk came over its face and it stared down the brunette and the pinkette. **"This, Yoichi... Is no more. There is only me."** it stated before drawing it's bow and firing off an arrow at both Akane and Kimizuki.

Akane let out a growl of frustration as she lept to the side to dodge the green bolts as Kimizuki did the same. She looked over at him and both had the same grim look on their face, Yoichi had become possessed and they needed to kill the demon possessing him. If they didn't, it would only be a disgrace to Yoichi's memory and this way he could go in peace. They gained a determined look on their faces before dashing at the cat-like demon with their swords raised.

The demon was slightly shocked that they gave up on their comrade but mentally applauded them at the fact they knew he was gone and had to do the 'right' thing. He wouldn't let them though, and with that final thought, he jumped straight up, easily dodging their swipes at him as he flew high above them before perching himself on the side of the stone wall. He wasn't prepared for the pink-haired boy to be right on him, a vicious strike accompanying him as he tried to hit him.

He blocked the strike with his bow but the boy's second sword came swiping in from the side and he knew he couldn't block that one as well. It hissed in frustration before letting go of its bow and jumping back, the bow vaporized on the spot once he let it go and it landed a few meters away from Akane. A moment later Kimizuki landed with a thud next to her, and Akane chose that moment to push the attack while the creature had no weapon.

She dashed at him with a mad vengeance and swiped, slashed, stroke, and attacked him in every single way possible with her sword as the demon used it's cat-like reflexes and dodged. This continued for a while until the creature suddenly stopped, causing Akane to land her hit and slash right through him, severing him from collarbone to its hip. She looked at the thick blade protruding from it's front and realized that Kimizuki was the reason it had suddenly stopped. The demon gave one last hiss before it turned into sparks and ash. Akane nodded to Kimizuki in appreciation before turning on her heel and stalking off, refusing to let him see her tears.

She turned the corner around a pillar with the tears streaming down her cheeks and there Guren stood, arms crossed while he was leaning against the pillar itself. She could see that his eyes looked sympathetic to her and without any warning or any other words, she lunged at him with her arms wrapping around his neck as she cried on his shoulder. Guren hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her smaller form as she sobbed into his uniform. "Sorry kiddo, you had to do it though or else you would be like this on the field if it happened," he whispered as he held her. He felt her nod against him which made him happy that she at least understood why he'd had her do it at the least.

"Doesn't make it any better," she whispered against him as he heaved a deep sigh at the trueness of those words. "Couldn't agree more, Couldn't agree more..." he mumbled as she simply continued to try and cry out all of her pain.

* * *

Akane whistled a jaunty tune as Kimizuki drove them back to Shinjuku. The past three months had been calm for the most part with nothing important happening so far. They had just killed a group of vampires that had been terrorizing the people in the area and they had been sent out to get rid of them. Now, they were on their way back after their mission and everyone was sitting peacefully inside the squad car when suddenly Akane stops whistling. She turns pale as she looks in front of them and they all look in front of them only to see a very tall vampire dressed in flashy clothes. He had red hair and white and violet clothes and he was strutting towards them in utter confidence.

Kimizuki started to slow down when Akane slaps a hand on his shoulder causing him to snap his head to her, "He's a noble! RUN HIM OVER!" she screamed at him and he didn't need to be told twice and Kimizuki suddenly floored it and the car was speeding at around ninety miles an hour to the tall Vampire. They get within 100 feet when they all jump out of the car and watch it speed towards the standing still man. The man raised his hand and stopped the car with sheer strength.

The whole group gaped at him before they all drew their own weapons and faced him in a defensive formation as the car suddenly exploded, causing them to shield their eyes from the fire and smoke. When they brought their arms back down, Crowley was walking through the flames, his sword drawn as he stalked towards them. Then two female vampires in slightly revealing dresses appeared behind him, flanking his right and left as if bodyguards to the strong noble.

"Hello!" the tall Vampire spoke and quickly had to raise his sword because Akane appeared in front of him not a moment later, sword swinging down on him. He blocked the strike and everyone heard the loud clang their swords made upon collision. "That's rude." spoke the man as Akane growled before swiping again at his side. Crowley blocked that as well, but Mitsuba was right next to him on his other side, swinging wildly with her massive weapon.

Chess appeared in between them and blocked the strike with her own weapon as she frowned at the blonde-haired girl. "Don't swing at Crowley-sama like that!" she scolded her before attacking the blonde in a flurry of attacks that Mitsuba had trouble keeping up with. Shinoa went to help her and Kimizuki went to help Akane with Crowley. Akane swung at Crowley in a mad fury as he simply blocked with the same smile on his face the whole time, as if the whole thing was amusing to him.

She got rather angry and swung again but said a few words this time. **"ASURAMARU! LEND ME YOUR POWER!"** she yelled as a blast of green and black energy flew at Crowley. He widened his eyes in surprise but blocked the heavy hit, only to regret it a moment later as it blew him back around ten feet. Crowley was now in a crouched position with a few scuff marks on his clothes and face with a small dot of blood on his lip, he wiped the drop off of his lip and scowled at the red liquid before glaring at Akane and suddenly appearing in front of her, sword poised to swing and end her life.

A loud clang made her snap her eyes open and saw Kimizuki standing above her, swords crossed while blocking the blow from the noble. His arms were shaking under the strain of blocking the superior strike and he clearly didn't possess the same level of strength that the thirteenth progenitor did. Akane took her second chance and darted out from behind Kimizuki and reappearing on the noble's right, slashing down on him with only pictures of Yuu filling her head.

Crowley narrowed his eyes slightly but a whip grabbed the blade on his side and tugged it away, causing the tall vampire to grin. Kimizuki dashed back as he and Crowley initiated in a fight of Crowley teasing the human with Kimizuki trying his hardest to land a hit. Akane snarled at the female in front of her and quickly started trying to furiously attack her to the best of her ability and was able to get a few cuts but the Vampire was very good at dodging.

Crowley suddenly snapped his head to the right, causing the other female vampires to do so as well. The humans followed their gaze and saw a figure standing on top of a mountain of rubble and while none of them could see any real descriptions of the person, they did see that the figure was tall and that they had a long dark cloak that covered basically their whole body. They couldn't see him and he was a long distance away, but they could still feel the power that rolled off him all the way over here, it made them sweat slightly and if it affected them this strongly from a distance than what would it be like up close? The figure let out a loud whistle that lasted a few seconds before disappearing as if it was never there in the first place.

Next thing Shinoa squad knew, Crowley and the other two Vampires were dashing at speeds they couldn't follow, down the street after the figure in the crimson cloak. It was at that moment that they all noticed the massive amount of smoke coming from Shinjuku. Akane immediately breaks into a dead sprint in that direction and the rest of the squad has no choice but to follow her to the city to fight for their home and for humanity.

A little while later Yuu landed on the ground, Crowley, Belle, and Horn landing behind him a little while later. Yuu stuffed his hands in his pockets, weaving around the debris that cluttered the streets as the four strode down the street. "Yuu-sama?" asked Belle from the back of the group.

"Hmm?" Yuu replied which Belle took as allowing her to speak.

"Why did you stop us back there? You are in charge of this invasion so why were you even that far away from the city and why save the humans? They will simply cause problems for us later on in the invasion." she questioned the Green-eyed Vampire, not noticing the warning look Horn gave her.

"You question my decisions?" Yuu turned his head to the shorter vampire over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Belle shrank under his gaze and started furiously shaking her head in the negative. Yuu gave a satisfied nod before turning back around and resuming his leisurely walk, never losing his relaxed stature and the three Vampires had no choice but to remain walking with him. Since Yuu respected power he had become cold and distant to everyone but Krul and Urd.

He didn't hate the lesser Progenitors but now since he knew he was on a higher level than them he didn't socialize with them constantly. Yuu had nothing to learn from the lesser Progenitors and they would always act so strong and cocky when they are simply slightly better than the average Vampire. Yuu was broken out of his musings by seeing a Vampire get thrown through a house to the side of them. The wall breaks apart in clumps of debris and dust as the Vampire that was hit turns to ash, joining the debris.

Yuu stops his walk, clicking his back heel against the concrete as he does so while taking in the situation. Five people walk out of the hole in the wall, a redhead, a brunette, a bluenette, a blonde man, and trailing behind them was a dark-haired man who looked just as bored as Yuu. Belle and Horn take a position in front of him and Crowley, defending them from the humans when in reality they could deal with them much more easily themselves.

Guren took in Yuu's appearance along with the rest of the Vampires. While Crowley, Belle, and Horn wore what they always did, Yuu was wearing the new outfit he had gotten at the shop in Vampire City. He wore a black as night button up suit with black slacks on as well and black polished dress shoes. He had a Crimson tie on that showed briefly before being tucked away into his button-up crimson vest that covered most of his torso. To finish off the attire he had on a black trench coat with a furred collar and he had left it unbuttoned, letting it flap slightly in the wind.

Guren knew two things then and there, one was that this Vampire was the one in charge of the invasion, the second was that he was on a whole other level than them and they needed to get out of here. "So," Yuu began, never taking his hands out of his coat, "Are you normal Ningen or do you stand a chance against these three?" he questioned the squad of people in front of him and his answer was received in the form of the redhead rushing the group, her gauntlet cocked back ready to swing at them.

Crowley was already about to take out his sword and impale her when Guren stopped her midcharge, pulling back the both of them in the process. Yuu raised an eyebrow at Guren and his reaction to her attacking them. "Why did you stop her? Aren't you Ningen supposed to be killing us?" he inquired to the dark-haired man and while it sounded as if he was curious, his face still showed his boredom as if the whole situation wasn't worth his attention.

Guren narrowed his eyes at the little amount of attention the Vampire was paying attention to them. He knew that the Vampire was more than strong enough to beat them though, this Vampire was something else and he would need Shin's help for this one. "Shiguri, Sayuri take out the red-haired one. Mito take out the blonde one and Norito take the other one and I will take the tall one." Guren ordered his squad and the four nodded before taking out their respective weapons.

Yuu smirked in amusement that the man thought he would be able to beat him but humoring him couldn't hurt so with a nod to the other Vampires they all dashed away, leaving Yuu with Guren. Guren took out his sword and got into a stance with his sword poised to attack while Yuu left his hands in his pockets, not bothering to even raise his sword against the black-haired man. "So, what's your reasoning behind splitting up your squad when squads are meant to fight together?" questioned the green-eyed vampire, genuinely curious with his choice of fighting methods.

"My team can handle themselves and why do you care? You're about to die anyway you don't need to know." Guren then dashed at Yuu with all of his speed to try and catch him off-guard. Yuu phased out of view for Guren and before he could even try to find him he was stopped dead by a cold hand landing on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to be picking this fight?" Guren's eyes widened in surprise at how fast the Vampire was compared to him. He leaped to the side, slashing with his sword behind him as he did so to try and get away as well as hit the Vampire.

Yuu leaned back, dodging the blade as he did so and sighed as he cranked his power up by twenty percent. "Very well," he muttered and disappeared only to reappear a second later behind Guren, punching him in the back and sending him flying forward as a result. Guren couldn't even ponder over how much pain he felt from the one punch before another fist lodged itself in his gut, sending him rocketing backward only to get hit yet again by a fist in the side then another in the chest.

Guren was hit back and forth at least another five times before Yuu delivered one final strike to his stomach and Guren fell against a slab of concrete, cracking the concrete slightly. If Guren was correct he had just gotten three broken ribs a broken arm and maybe a cracked rotator cuff. He coughed out some blood as he laid there, looking up at the Vampire standing above him triumphantly. Guren went into a coughing fit as his body shook in pain.

Yuu narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired man as he turned his gaze to the man's sword, feeling the strength and power it leaked. That power reminded him of Urd slightly and that scared him. He reached down and picked up the sword, ignoring Guren's coughing protest. Yuu tried to unsheath it and while he succeeded, the blade's handle stung like a sword as he held it. He resheathed it in Guren's sheath, examining it all the while. "You don't deserve a sword of such power," he told the man lying in front of him and would have killed him right then and there if he didn't sense something approaching them in a sprint along with several others.

He turned his head and watched the group of people he had saved not an hour ago run to him and Guren in a dead sprint. And while they were running rather fast, for Yuu it was as if they were crawling compared to the speeds he can usually see. One was a pink-haired teen who was the tallest of the rag-tag group of people. Another was a short Purple-haired girl who did not seem so special. Another was a blonde girl who again did not seem special at all.

The last was Akane, _his_ Akane. Akane had grown beautifully, her hair was worn the same and her eyes still looked the same as always, that perfect warm brown that currently looked full of fear and anger which he did not like at all. Her... assets... had also filled out rather nicely over the years which he took time to notice as she ran to him, not even caring that he was being a pervert. He continued to watch the group approach for the next few seconds before arriving in front of him.

"Guren!" screamed Akane and she would have run to him if not for the pink-haired boy restraining her from doing so. It was well done on his part considering she would have gotten killed by any Vampire other than him if she let her emotions reign superior over her. Ichigo looked over at Guren and saw the cautious and slightly fearful look in the man's eyes yet it was hidden well.

"Do you know her?" asked Yuu as he gestured to Akane with a small wave of his hand, causing Guren to narrow his eyes.

"No, just another soldier," said Guren roughly and Akane in her defense barely flinched, but she did nonetheless at the brutal and harsh statement. Yuu nodded exaggeratingly to the man.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took her back to Vampire City?" asked the green-eyed Vampire as Guren narrowed his eyes at Yuu. The look would have been slightly intimidating if he didn't cough out a blob of blood a second later. Ichigo smirked at the man and started taking deliberately slow steps to the group to the side.

He could hear Guren struggling to get up did not pay attention to him, he had three cracked ribs and a broken leg the man would not be able to get to him in time even if he did manage to get up. Yuu continued to take the slow steps to the group with his head held high, wondering how this would pan out. While he did keep his eye on all of them, he only really watched Akane wondering if and when she would remember him. He got within ten feet of them and the people around her seemed ready to lunge at him when Akane suddenly gasped, causing Yuu to smirk.

The three next to her looked at her in confusion but she continued staring right at Yuu as if she'd seen a ghost. "Y-Yuu-kun," she whispered, the three around her barely able to hear her and only because of his abnormal senses his Yuu hear her, and he stopped moving upon hearing his name and raised a hand while waving.

"Long time no see, Akane-chan," he told her and watched as she slowly walked to him as if she didn't believe it. The pink-haired one put a hand on her shoulder to try and stop her but she shrugged off the hand as if it wasn't worthy to touch her. She was again stopped by the purple-haired one and she put both hands on Akane's shoulders.

"He's dangerous Akane-san!" she told her as if it wasn't evident.

Akane simply smiled though and grabbed the hands on her shoulders and pushed them away, "He won't hurt me." she said and not a second later sprinted around Shinoa and jumped at Yuu, who didn't even hesitate in catching her as he held her by her thighs as she clung onto his neck, burying her face in his collarbone.

Everyone else was stunned into silence as they watched the proceedings, not knowing how to react to their comrade hugging a vampire. "I missed you too Akane-chan." his warm breath tickled her ear and simply held him tighter as if he would disappear any second and Yuu closed his own eyes, letting down his guard in the presence of Akane.

"What the hell!" yelled out the blonde one, effectively trying to burst Akane and Yuu's happiness bubble. "Who's he!" she shouted as she raised her weapon threateningly against Yuu and he realized this was the perfect time to mess with them and intimidate them at the same time.

"Yuu Hyakuya, Second Progenitor and Ruler of Japan." the green-eyed vampire said as he looked at them over Akane's shoulder, taking happiness in seeing them freeze up at the mention of a Second Progenitor. Even Guren froze behind him.

"Japan isn't ruled by Vampires! You can't be ruler!" yelled the blonde one again making Yuu roll his eyes, she sure was chatty.

"Look around you, we Vampires have taken over this sector and have effectively put you Ningen under our thumb yet again. This whole Japanese Imperial Demon Army thing shall cease to exist. Our previous leader here in Japan may have let you Ningen run around and have fun but I refuse to let you become a problem." the man said, never letting go of Akane who was now looking into his eyes.

"You want to make people slaves like we were?" she asked him softly and he smiled down at her and shook his head.

"I am not like our previous leader, there are actual human settlements in Vampire City and you no longer have to wear those things." it was true. He had changed a lot about Vampire Mannerisms in the past three months. He had taken to the way Urd ruled and decided to give the humans a bit of freedom as opposed to them being ruled in fear like Lest Karr. That man brought a bad name to Vampires with how he ruled Germany, Urd, on the other hand, was loved in Russia and he allowed people free roam.

He had gotten some tips from the man before he had left and had quickly put them into effect upon becoming ruler of Japan. He had allowed Humans to own houses, they had jobs, some had become farmers, some had actually become law enforcement of their own kind.

"And I assume JIDA are just allowed to live in peace in this safe land," said Guren from behind Yuu as Akane let out an eep and went to go help Guren.

"Of course not," Yuu said, confirming Guren's fears. "Their houses and any property they own gets checked randomly to see if they are harboring any weapons. There are also minor things such as not allowed to wear your uniform and your current weapon has to be confiscated." Yuu turned an inquisitive eye to Guren. "Although, you are rather attached to your weapon. I could tell when I touched it. Such a connection would be something you see in couples, and I noticed that the power within that sword is eerily similar to hers." he said as he pointed to Shinoa, causing Akane and Shinoa to widen their eyes in shock while Guren narrowed his own.

"Now, Now." the Vampire said as he held out his hands in a placating manner. "Why not see the settlements first and then make up your mind? I've been told that Ningen is calling this occasion Owari day!" the green-eyed Vampire said as Akane looked at him strangely.

"The End day?" she questioned as Yuu nodded.

"It was exactly Six years ago today when the Virus hit," he said as most blinked as they thought on how long it had truly been since it happened. "Well, let us go get your squad Guren-san and we will be on our way!" the man said as he turned on heel and started walking down the street, the group reluctantly following him.

"That's him right?" asked Guren as he looked at Akane who nodded with a smile. "Still love him despite him being a Vampire?" he whispered so Yuu wouldn't hear but Yuu's hearing caught it and now he was on the edge of his seat for her reply.

"If I didn't love him anymore I would be a hypocrite. I am the reason he was left behind," she murmured as she became sad as she thought of that night. "Besides, it's not like he'll ever return my feelings," she whispered sadly.

"Anything can happen Akane-chan!" yelled the man in the front with a flippant wave over his shoulder, making the girl go a whole other shade of red as she realized he had heard her admit she loves him. The only question now was if he reciprocated the feeling.

* * *

 **Very late, but it had a lot in it, so yeah. Yuu is now Ruler of Japan and is leading them to the settlements that have been built and basically, all of next chap will be exploring the land that the Humans occupy. I wonder how much could have been done in the three months Yuu has been the leader?**


End file.
